1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic transfer apparatus designed to write a servo pattern on a magnetic disk. The magnetic disk is often incorporated within a magnetic storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic transfer apparatus is well known in the art of a magnetic recording disk drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD). The magnetic transfer apparatus is utilized to establish a rough copy of a servo pattern over a magnetic disk. The magnetic disk is thereafter assembled into the HDD. A magnetic head is utilized to establish a final magnetization over the magnetic disk along the servo pattern within the HDD. The magnetic head is appropriately positioned in accordance with the rough copy of the servo pattern in the HDD. A clear servo pattern is in this manner established on the magnetic disk.
A rough copy should be established on the magnetic disk prior to assembling of the magnetic disk into the enclosure of the HDD in the above-described method of writing a servo pattern. A magnetic head of the HDD cannot appropriately be positioned in the HDD without the rough copy of the servo pattern. However, the writing operation should be duplicated to establish the clear servo pattern in this method. The operation gets troublesome. The working time gets elongated. It is preferable to establish a clear servo pattern on a magnetic disk solely with a magnetic transfer apparatus.